


A part of me is gone

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alone, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: I missed his embrace, I missed his smile and his laugh. I missed the feeling he gave me when he told me I was pretty. I buried my face in the pillow breathing in the last of his lingering scent. I just wanted him back
Relationships: Troy Barnes and Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 14





	A part of me is gone

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics in the text are from the song ‘Meet you there By simple plan’

Abeds pov 

I laid in his bed pulling a pillow closer to my chest, he's gone, he left me just like everyone always did. I missed his embrace, I missed his smile and his laugh. I missed the feeling he gave me when he told me I was pretty. I buried my face in the pillow breathing in the last of his lingering scent. I just wanted him back, I just wanted him to hold me and tell me he'd never leave me, but he's gone, he's thousands of miles away but he's still here in my broken heart. I should have told him, then maybe he would have never left, or maybe he would have left faster, maybe I'm the reason he left. He's nearly been gone for a year and one month and I'm still lying in his bed crying over him. I missed having him next to me in class, I missed the times where he would just hold my hand, I missed him making me feel like I could be a part of this world instead of just being on the outside looking in. A loud cry escaped me and I gripped his pillow tighter. My entire body was screaming for his touch, I felt like the world was crashing down around me. I can't do this, I can't do this. Shirley has consistently been telling me to Pray before I go to bed, I never do that but I for some reason just like to talk to him even though he can’t hear me. 

“Troy, I wonder why you left me here,  
I think about it on and on again,  
I know you're never  
Coming back,  
But I hope that  
You can hear me.  
I'm waiting to hear from you,  
Until I do,  
You're gone away,  
I'm left alone,  
A part of me is gone,  
And I'm not moving on,  
So wait for me  
I know the day will come  
I'll meet you there."

***

"Troy, please come back to me." I said shakily. 

"Abed, I'm right here, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I heard a voice mumble.

I looked up and saw him standing at the end of the bed, I saw a familiar look in his eyes, the same look everyone said they've seen in my eyes. He looked broken. 

"T-Troy?" I stuttered.

This can't be real. He's not here. This isn't real.

"Yeah. I'm here now. I'm home. You're my home Abed." He whispered.

"Y-You, t-this-"

" It's real Abed, I'm here and I promise I'll never leave you ever again. I missed you so fucking much." He cried. 

I jumped out of bed and threw my arms around him. He tightly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I'm so in love with you." I cried. 

He didn't say it back and I didn't feel his warm embrace anymore. I knew what this was, it was another lie that my brain made up, he wasn't here. He wasn't going to come back. I woke up alone in his bed. I looked at my alarm clock and the clock read 7:45, I got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans, a pop culture shirt and Troy's letterman jacket.

***

I walked into the study room and the whole group smiled at me.

"Happy birthday Abed!" Annie squealed.

Right, today is my birthday. 

"Thanks," I mumbled and sat down in my chair. 

"Abed, can I talk to you," Jeff said looking at me with sympathy.

I nodded and got out of my chair and Jeff and I walked out of the study room.

"First off Happy birthday, but Abed, are you okay?" He asked. 

"I'm okay, I'm great, I'm fine," I said, forcing a smile.

"You're wearing his Jacket again," Jeff mumbled.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered.

"You can be honest with me." He said.

"I can't stop having dreams where he comes back, and I tell him the truth, like how I feel about him, and we hug, but then I just wake up, alone, feeling tired and broken." 

"I'm sorry, I sound like a whiny high school girl in those cliche unrealistic movies." I laughed weakly.

"Hey, listen, Troy loves you Abed, he's going to come back, did you not see the way he looked at you? He is fascinated by you. I'm sure he misses you so fucking much and hey, who knows, today's your birthday, maybe he'll come back today, but if he doesn't, he will be back soon." Jeff smiled.

"I hope so," I whispered. 

The rest of the day went by slowly. I missed spending my birthdays cuddling with Troy and watching back to back movies and episodes of Inspector Spacetime.

"So what's the plan for tonight Abed?" Britta asked.

"watch movies and tv till I fall asleep." I mumbled and put my messenger bag over my shoulder.

"That's all? Don't you want to do something for your birthday?" Annie asked.

"I'm good. I'm tired, thanks though." I said walking out of the room. 

I made butter noodles and sat down on the couch to watch Die Hard for the millionth time.

A loud knock on the door made me nearly spill special drink all over myself. 

"Come on guys I told you I hate pausing the movie in the middle, it ruins it!" I shouted expecting to see the study group waiting on the other side of the door. 

I opened the door and saw him. My Troy. 

This was different, it didn't feel like another dream. 

"Happy birthday." He smiled.

"I don't know if this is real or not, I keep having d-dreams where you come back but then you aren't really h-here." I rambled.

Troy's expression saddened.

"I never should have left you." He mumbled.

"Is this a dream? I don't know if I want to believe this I can't have two dreams in one day and wake up to being alone, I don't-" 

Troy cut me off by kissing me.

"I'm sorry if that was weird. Abed, it's real. I love you." He whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him again.

"You are actually home," I whispered against his lips.

"I'm never going to leave you. I promise." He said holding me tightly.

"I love you, Troy." I smiled burying my face into his chest.

"I missed you more than anything." He cried.

"Okay, so w-what's the p-plan," Troy said in between sobs.

"Can we just cuddle and watch a movie or Inspector Spacetime?" I asked.

"That sounds perfect." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Couch or bed?" Troy questioned. 

"Bed. I'll get a laptop." 

"You look adorable in my jacket by the way," Troy whispered, pecking my lips again.

"I forgot I was wearing it, but thank you, I know." 

I grabbed the laptop and Troy and I cuddled in bed watching movies until we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
